xXichigoxkashinoXx
by xXemoXbunnyXloveXx
Summary: i cant think of anything for a summary ummm this is just a story about ichigo and kashino soooo please read!


_**xXemoXbunnyXloveXx: im hopeing i at least get 5 reveiws on my story some please enjoy story i wuz thinking about 1 of mah fave pairings so please have fun reading this! STARUTO!**_

**xXichgoxkashinoXx**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ichigos POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**one day bright and early me and vanilla headed towards the rose garden of st. Marie academy to try and think of some ideas for the cake grand prix...**

**"ichigo-chan why are you awake so early? you never get up this early in the morning! look the sun is barrily up." vanilla complained **

**"i know, i know vanilla-chan but the reason that i'm up so early is because i need to think of some great ideas for the grand prix so that kashin..." i paused for a moment remembering when kashino had pinned me against the wall in frustration the other night while they were practicing for the grand prix all alone.**_** 'he looked me directly in the eye and kissed me! i can't **_**believe **_**he did that! he really had the nerve to do that, i thought he hated me! and yet he...'**_** "ichigo-chan! ICHIGO-CHAN!" vanillas voice broke through her thoughts.**

**"huh? what is it vanilla?"**

**"why are you so dazed? what were you saying before you trailed off?"**

**"oh it was nothing! i promise! oh look at how pretty the sun rise is! it make all the roses just sparkle!" i said trying to distract vanilla and get away from the subject that i knew vanilla would start freaking out about if she knew, especially chocolat. she would never let me or kashino live it down! plus ando and hanabusa would probalely be either crushed or congratulating him. and speek of the devil or should i say **_**devils**_**. **_**'crap i can't believe i forgot! we were all supposed to meet here this morning! and **_**just **_**my luck kashino is with them! i'm dead!' **_

**"ichigo-chan? your here already? i thought you would have still been asleep like you usually are!" kashino said in surprize when he saw her. hanabusa and ando were surprized too.**

**"oh! really? cause i thought 'hey! maybe i should go for a walk this morning and watch the sun rise in the rose garden!' so... here i am! aheheh!" i said nervously as the others stared at me. vanilla, chocolat, Carmelle, and cafe were all whispering about something near a few discarded rose-petals on the ground just a few feet away from me and the guys. suddenly a strong gust of wind blew from my direction and it pushed me forward, i almost landed face first on the ground if one of the guys hadn't caught me in time...**

**"are you alright? ichigo-chan?"**

**"y-yeah i think so..." i paused as i looked up, and in that sparkeling moment i realized that kashino had caught me in his wonderfully warm, prince-like grip. i was looking in his beautiful hazle-ish brown eyes, feeling like i was going to melt, in that perfect moment with sparkles and rose petals floating every where in the perfectly warm new sunlight of the new day.**

**"KASHINOOOO!" chocolat screamed. kashino stiffed up and realized everyone was stareing at him. i bolted up and out of his arms and over to one of the rose bushes that was near the gazeebo and said "soooo heh heh should we start thinking of ideas for the grand prix? heh heh..." **

**"we should but i think we should talk about what just happened" hanabusa suggested.**

**"yeah! we should!" agreed the four sweets spirits all together.**

**"heh! um i don't think we should! i mean with the competition so close and all. i mean **_**really **_**we should be comeing up with ideas for the grand pr-" i was cut off by hanabusa**

**"nope we'll have plenty of time for that later i wunna talk about what just happened here!" hanabusa proclaimed. **_**'i'm screwed! T~T'**_** i thought to my self.**

**"...fiiiiiiine... lets sit down first. i'm tired... **_**'this really sucks!' **_**T~T" i trudged over to the gazeebo to sit down and the others piled in after me, our sweets spirits floated to the middle of the table in the gazeebo and sat down in the small boquet of roses placed there, and i began to explain...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kashinos POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(the night before ichigos pov)**

**when i went to the middle schools cooking class room i found ichigo-chan practicing late and so i decided to work on my chocolate tempering some more. when i walked in ichigo was working hard on what looked like a strawberry short cake and chocolat decided to go over and critisize vanilla some more before we started tempering the chocolate. about five minutes passed and i called chocolat back over to a cooking station behind ichigo-chans cooking station. after i chopped up some chocolate, melted it down and began tempering it chocolat went over to ichigo-chans cooking station to see what they were doing and how far along they were.**

**"your already done?" she had asked.**

**"m-hm! do u wunna try some?" ichigo handed chocolat some of her cake.**

**"sure... i just hope it tastes better than it looks!" chocolat taunted and started fighting with vanilla.**

**"uuuhhg! don't say that! ichigo work really really hard on this cake! sure she screwed up on decorateing it but i bet it tastes extreamly delicious!" she took a big bite of ichigos cake and made a weird face.**

**"what was with that face you made just now?" ichigo asked in an annoyed tone grabbing vanilla by the wings. and they continued to argue and argue and argue until finally i put vanilla and chocolat out the window and told them **

**"go back to the dorms right now!" i shut the window and i turned to ichigo.**

**"you didn't have to kick them out you now!" and thats when it happened.**

**"uhhhg!" i had grunted when i pushed ichigo back and slammed my hands fault palmed on the wall on either side of her and i was only a few tempting inches away from her lips, i was stareing straight at her into her big, bright, brown eyes.**

**"k-kashino?" she said in shock. **

**"why are you so close to my f-" i cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers instantly shuting her up. when my tounge penetrated her mouth she tried strugleing and tried pushing me away but i grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and she couldn't move. i had her where i wanted her, for so long i have waited for this moment, but i didn't want to go too far too soon, so i stoped my self before things got out of my control. i cut the kiss off after fifteen blissfull seconds. she stood there shocked at what i had just done and to my surprize she tackled me down and gave me her return kiss though it was only three seconds long, it still blew my mind and then she bolted up and ran back to her dorm.**

**the next day my green haired,rose finatic,playboy-ish roommate woke me up with the by accedentally nicking me with a thorn of a rose and i bolted up with a small sharp pain in my big toe.**

**"watch wut your doing with those roses they have thorns you know!" i scolded hanabusa.**

**"sorry kashino! but since your up we need to hurry up and go to the gazebo in the rose garden and wait for ichigo!" hanabusa chided.**

**"oh we were meeting today?" i looked down at the covers **_**'damn! ichigos gonna be there she'd be late but shes gunna be there.' **_**i thought to myself. after me and hanabusa got ando up we headed out to the rose garden . when we heard ichigos voice i ran and the others followed.**_**'shes awake! and shes early!'**_** i thought to my self.**

**"ichigo-chan? your here already? i thought you would have still been asleep like u usually are!" i said with a surprized look on my face. she tried to make up an excuse when a hard gust of wind blew from ichigos direction and she had almost landed face first on the ground if i hadn't caught her. **

**"are you alright? ichigo?" i asked in concern with her small, fragile, curved body leaning on me for support to stand in my arms.**

**"y-yeah i think so..."she said as she trailed off and looked up to see who had caught her. she looked at me with a dazed look in her eyes as if a prince had just caught her and swept her off her feet.**

**"KASHINOOOOO!" chocolat had screamed. i stiffed up when i realized the the others were stareing at us. ichigo bolted up out of my arms and rushed over to a rose bush near the gazeebo and started stuttering nervously about the grand prix. and thats when hanabusa suggested we talk about what had just happened instead. **_**'i am soooo screwed! -_-' **_**i thought to myself when ichido sat down i was the last one in the gazeebo before our sweetes spirits sat down and ichigo began explaining what had happened last night...and they all freaked out!**


End file.
